


Key and Padlock

by Star4545



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: M/M, Musician Phil Lester, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-04
Updated: 2018-03-04
Packaged: 2019-03-26 18:31:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,435
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13863507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star4545/pseuds/Star4545
Summary: Based on the prompt: You and your soulmate share the same heart. Person A and B were born the same day and at the same time. They will have a special mark or tattoo over where their heart is. It could be a flower, a animal, a star, etc. You also can know if your soulmate is in pain thanks to their heart bond?But here’s the catch, if Person A or B dies or gets any infection or illness in the heart, the other also dies or gets the illness.Dan and Phil have matching soulmate marks: a key and padlock.





	Key and Padlock

**Author's Note:**

> Based on this prompt: https://ipizzalover2003.tumblr.com/post/169403132371/soulmate-au-idea-you-and-your-soulmate-share-the

It felt as if veins were crawling up his heart. He knew whoever was his soulmate was must feel this too. The constricting on his heart, making it barely feel like it was beating. They say it's not a disease, it should go away when he meets his soulmate, the one with the matching mark. As he grows up, it still hurts. It feels as if it will never go away.

He was always surrounded by his classmates, thankfully shielding his pain, only if for a little bit. Rumors flew around school that he was a model. He wouldn't deny it, if people found him attractive, it brought him two steps closer to his soulmate. He hoped one day, he would find them.

His soulmate feels the constricting and whenever soulmates are talked about, it feels like his heart will burst. They go to the same secondary school, unbeknownst to them. They sometimes see each other in the hallways. Dan, the soulmate, stares at Phil, the maybe model, and the crowd of people out the corner of his eye while he fills his backpack with books. He can see why people think he is a model; skinny, tall, and blue eyed, Phil Lester seemed like a model on the front of Vogue. He had a lot of friends, while Dan hung alone. Phil's skinny and Dan's objectively not. But the marks on their hearts are the same, inside, and out.

Dan closes his locker, slinging his backpack on his back, taking his eyes off of Phil to look down at himself, then back at Phil. Phil's looks make him insecure. Then he walks down the hall as the bell rings, causing the crowd around Phil to disperse. "At least the school day has ended," Dan thinks as he places his headphones over his ears, getting lost in his music while Phil zooms past him on a motorcycle, of course he had a motorcycle.

Phil gets home, taking off his helmet, and going inside. He goes up to his room, sitting on his bed, and places two fingers to his palm, taking his pulse. He focuses on his heartbeat, reminding himself of the pain he feels. He'll meet his soulmate soon, he just knows it.

Dan gets home, crouching down to pet his dog. He talks to his family and dinner rolls around until he has to go to bed. He takes his shirt off and looks at himself in the mirror, sucking in his gut. Maybe one day he would be as skinny as Phil. He lets it out and looks at his soulmate mark. A key, Dan wish he knew the significance. He sighs, leaving the bathroom to go to bed.

In sixth form college, the rumors gravitate more towards lead singer of a rock group than model. Phil wouldn't say if these rumors were real or not, but Dan sometimes left his mind to imagine Phil in a band. Then, he shook his head. Phil was just someone at school that he had never spoken to. He should not be thinking of him like this.

Phil sometimes saw Dan around, they had shared classes in primary and secondary school, but they never talked. He always saw him with headphones placed on his ears when the class hadn't started or on the way home on his motorcycle. He once almost offered him a ride after realizing they went the same way home, but he never did. Phil wasn't as confident as he looked.

Later, Dan found out that the band rumor was real and that in fact, Phil was studying music as one of his a-level subjects. Dan was practicing piano in the music room, he wasn't very good. He just loved the feeling of the keys underneath of his fingers. Phil accidentally walked in and acted as if Dan was naked.

"Oh, I am sorry. So sorry." Dan stops playing and looks at Phil.

"It's fine, I can leave."

"No, oh no. You stay… here. I'll play guitar somewhere else. Sorry, so sorry."

"Do you like actually play?"

"Uh, yeah, I'm in a band and I study music."

"Oh cool." Dan grabs his stuff.

"Use the room, I don't need it." Neither of them realized that their hearts felt normal for once as they talked.

"Alright, thanks…"

"Dan."

"Dan. Cool. Phil. I mean, I am Phil."

"Hi."

"Hi." Phil walks inside the room, placing his guitar case down. "So, you play piano?"

"Not really."

"Oh."

"I mean I learned when I was younger, but… uh, really bad at it. My teacher quit because I was so bad. That and reading music really isn't my specialty."

"I can help you, read music."

"Um, I should go."

"Oh, all right. See you." Phil says, waving finger guns at him.

"See you." Dan leaves.

"Damnit Phil, finger guns… really?" He says to himself, before getting out his guitar.

University rolls around for the two. They go to same university, completely coincidentally. Their majors don't interact, two separate subjects. However, the hurt of their hearts has only increased. Phil finds it hard to believe it's just soulmate distress, but he didn't think much of it. He was busy with the band, his university career, his career after university. Dan was busy too with his major and trying to find a place. It seemed he was always busy with that.

It was a late Saturday night, Dan was at a party. The music was thumping through the house, red solo cups littered the house along with university kids.  Neither Dan or Phil were in fraternities, but with exams just passed Dan needed to blow off some steam. Dan didn't like to drink, but he carried around a cup with water in it, to make it seem like he was. He had tried some drinks as soon as he could, but the way alcohol messed up your brain made him uncomfortable. Dan was wearing a button up shirt with the top couple buttons undone, something he didn't normally do, mainly because of how his body carried his weight, but he figured fuck it after seeing one too many hot shirtless guys.

It was a party for mostly LGBTQ+ people, but anyone was invited to come. Dan knew he liked guys, he hoped his soulmate was a guy. Some guy comes up to him, drink in hand. "Ya got a soulmate?" He asks, right up against Dan's ear. He was shirtless, his mark was a giraffe.

"If I got one, why would I be standing here alone?" The guy, Dan recognized him, he was in one of Dan's psychology lectures, kisses Dan with full force. Dan had barely ever kissed anyone, hoping for his real first kiss to be with his soulmate. He knew it wasn't right, but damn this guy was a good kisser. Then, Dan feels a quick jolt of extreme pain in his heart, causing him to push away the guy.

"What was that about?" The guy asked, wiping his mouth.

"Sorry, I just felt sick." Dan says. "Not from the kiss. I just got a jolt of pain."

"Whatever dude." The guy says, walking away.

Phil was at that party too; his band was playing. He feels the pain, it was awful, but he had to disguise it as a high note in whatever song he was singing. He gets some water, in between songs, hoping his soulmate was all right and hoping to meet them. He didn't like the pain.

It takes Dan a while to catch his breath from the pain until it decreased to some dull pain. Dan walks around, getting closer and closer to the music. It was a live band that played a lot of songs that Dan did not recognize, probably originals. He watches the band, his eyes fixating on the lead singer, none other than Phil Lester. Dan doesn't think he has ever seen someone so hot. His hair was brushed into a quiff, sweat pouring off his forehead, a white crop top showing off some on his stomach, and some black ripped jeans that were hanging pretty low. His eyes were closed while singing the chorus of Toxic by Britney Spears. By the end of the song, his eyes were fixed on Dan. Phil wants to stop the song right there, something was just pulling him towards the man in the halfway with his shirt unbuttoned. He waits until the song ends, looking at his watch, seeing that his set ended in ten minutes.

It was grueling, seeing Dan watch him and stare him down. He felt guilty, thinking about his soulmate in the back of his mind. The very back of his mind because the way that Dan was staring at him was making him melt. His set ends, he drinks some water, wipes the sweat off his forehead, and he goes over to Dan.

"Nice set."

"Thanks." Phil eyes Dan up and down. Fuck, if Dan wasn't his soulmate so help him.

"Maybe it's this party atmosphere or something, but I really want to-" Phil cuts him off my kissing him, pushing him up against a wall. Dan's hand goes around Phil's waist. There was no pain. Dan smiles, it was perfect. Full of energy and want. Phil stops kissing him to look at the mark on Dan's chest; the key. Phil lifts his shirt and Dan sees Phil's mark; a padlock. The black outline was glowing.

Dan kisses Phil again. It was a wonderful kiss. "Let's find an empty room, yeah?" The question was answered in kisses and rushed actions to find a room. They can't find one. "I live off campus, we can go to my place." Kiss. "It's right down the street."

"Sounds great." Dan buttons up his shirt while they grab their coats from the front closet and run outside in the brisk late-night air to Phil's apartment.

"I share it with my bandmates, warning you now."

"Don't care."

"Alright." Phil brings Dan into his bedroom. Dan takes a minute to look around before he sees Phil taking off his jacket and shirt. Their eyes meet. "Oh, did I read this situation wrong?"

"No, no. You didn't." Dan says, taking off his coat.

"Good cause you are super-hot." Dan blushes.

"Thanks. You aren't too bad either." Phil comes up to him and kisses him. They walk over to the bed as Dan's fingers rake through Phil's hair.

"Can I unbutton your shirt?" Dan shakes his head. "What's wrong?"

"I just don't like showing my stomach. I'm not skinny like you."

"Then let me get my shirt back on." Dan covers his face as Phil walks back to his shirt which was discarded on the floor. He didn't mean that.

"You don't have to-"

"Well it is a little uncomfortable for one to be shirtless and the other not." Dan smiles. "One day, you will feel confident in your body and then I'll kiss you just the same."

"Did I ruin the mood?"

"No." Phil says, sitting next to Dan, putting his hand on Dan's thigh. "Is this ok?"

"Yeah." Phil kisses him again, rubbing his hand up and down Dan's thigh while Dan's hands go around Phil's neck and his hands find their way through Phil's hair.

Both Dan and Phil's trousers were getting tight as Dan's mouth moved to Phil's neck and Phil's hand was getting dangerously close. In a quick moment, Phil was palming Dan through his jeans. Dan stops what he is doing.

"Sorry I should have asked."

"You're fine, just wasn't… expecting. Let me take off my trousers at least." Dan kisses Phil's lips again before getting out of his jeans leaving himself in tight underwear. "You too." Phil does the same. Dan sits back down, lightly pushing Phil down and straddling him. They kiss and grind and soon they were both sweaty and exhausted. Phil chucks some fresh underwear and pajamas at him.

"Do you have class tomorrow?" Phil asks, getting under the sheets.

"Phil, tomorrow is Sunday."

"Right." Dan gets under the sheets, expecting Phil to hold him, he doesn't.

"Tonight, was nice."

"Mhm." Phil was replaying it in his mind, it was wonderful, turning off the light. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Phil woke up before Dan, hoping that none of his flat mates were awake yet, however they were. "Oh, Philly got laid last night." One of his flat mates ask, as Phil pushes past them to make coffee.

"Shut up." He says coldly.

"Just a joke."

"Whatever."

"Normally after having sex, people are in a good mood."

"I said, shut up."

"Do we know them?" Another one of his flat mates asked.

"Might, I don't know."

"What do they major in?"

"Like I know."

"What did you guys do? Just start making out and then have sex. Not even talk. Not even I'm that crazy."

"How many times do I have to tell you to shut your-"

"Phil." Dan says, coming into the kitchen.

"Good morning, Dan. Coffee?"

"Yeah, that would be great." Dan turns to the other person in the room. Dan knew him well. They shared a lot of classes as they were in similar majors, but there was still another stranger.

"Hey Peej."

"Hey Dan."

"This is Louise, the band manager." PJ introduces.

"Hey. Nice to meet you." Phil holds out a coffee cup for Dan and he takes a sip. "This is just how I like it, how'd you know?" Phil shrugs.

"Soulmate intuition I guess. I need a shower." Phil says, pushing past them.

Dan realizes in a short amount of time that their relationship was almost purely sexual. Phil barely asked anything about him and they never met up for a date, just for sex. Dan just figured like some soulmates are purely platonic, they would just have a sexual soulmate relationship. Phil was very cold outside of the bedroom. He would barely look Dan in the eye. However, in the bedroom, he was always sweet and complementing Dan. He never touched Dan after their intimate activity, he would turn away from Dan under the covers. Dan didn't want to say he hated this arrangement because Phil was great, but he always thought his soulmate would be nicer outside. Not to mention, both their hearts have been hurting lately.

It was a rare occurrence that Dan woke up before Phil, however that Monday morning he did. He had a class in about four hours which was hanging over his head. He sees PJ was already awake, eating some breakfast.

"Good morning."

"Hey." Dan says, grabbing a mug to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Phil still sleeping?"

"Yeah." Dan goes to sit with PJ. "Is he always so… cold?"

"Ever since the start of sixth form. He used to be nice, really nice. I don't if you knew him, but then all the sudden he has become a shell of himself."

"Do you know why?"

"He once said he had to miss band practice to see a heart doctor. His doctors said it was nothing, just a longing for a soulmate." Dan feels a clench in his chest.

"I don't even know what he fucking majors in and we have been together for a month. He is nice while we are you know, but then he is mean. I just want to unlock the lock on his heart."

"Jeez Dan, wish you could say that to my face instead of to my best friend." Dan almost spills his coffee.

"Phil, I-I-"

"C'mon roast me, Dan. Tell me I'm cold and I'm mean."

"No."

"Am I really mean and cold, PJ?"

"A bit." Phil's face falls.

"Fuck you."

"Nice language for first thing in the morning."

"Shut up, PJ."

"Can't you be nice… like ever?"

"Dan, I would have to have this conversation, but later, alright?"

"No, Phil, we talk about this now. You treat me like crap except when we are having sex. All I want is a soulmate that will take me out on dates, but we don't even do that. I don't even know what you major in." Dan was seething with anger. Phil takes Dan's forearm and drags him into his bedroom.

"I major in music and English."

"That's not the point."

"What do you major in?"

"Phil,"

"What? I'm doing what you want me to do. 'Getting to know you'"

"PJ said you had heart problems. I feel your pain. We should go to the doctor. Maybe there is a problem."

"I'll call them."

"I'm leaving."

"See you soon."

Later that day, Dan gets a vague text with a time and location for their appointment at the heart doctor. Dan sighs, feeling pain in his chest. The appointment comes closer and it is there before Dan knows it. He was barely listening until the doctor mentioned surgery.

"We need to get rid of the veins growing around the heart. We only have to operate on Phil, though Dan you will be under some pain medication while the surgery is going on. The recovery period is very short." Dan looks at Phil, who had a blank face until he looks at Dan.

"We have to do it."

"I know."

They schedule the surgery and it comes like the blind of an eye. Phil seemed nervous, really nervous. "It will be okay, Phil. After this, we will be able to have a proper relationship."

"Y-Yeah about that. I've been thinking Dan. I want to take a break from the relationship after the surgery. I don't want you to talk to me after the surgery. I want to make sure I can be a proper soulmate before I see you again. Then, I'll find you and we can get back to what we were destined for."

"Mr. Lester, are you ready?" The surgent asks, walking into the waiting room.

"Can I just say goodbye to Dan?"

"You'll only be in the operation for a few hours."

"I know."

"Alright. I'll be right back then."

"Are you okay with this?"

"Yeah, I guess." Dan kisses Phil. "I'll see you whenever."

"It will be soon."

It wasn't soon. They see each other at graduation, but don't talk to each other, just gives each other side glances. It was a few years after they come in contact again. Dan had become a children's therapist and Phil's band was touring the world. They had been completely out of contact for about three years, not seeing each other for five. It made Dan incredibly sad, not being able to see his soulmate. Phil missed Dan too.

After the surgery, Phil, according to PJ, seemed to go back to his old self. He would make awkward jokes, speed through his words, and make finger guns at people. He started playing guitar more passionately as well. PJ sometimes heard him crying in the middle of the night, he knew the parting of the two, even after years was affecting him greatly. Which is why, he tried to urge Phil to text Dan… multiple times. Finally, after two weeks of nudging Phil texted Dan.

**Phil: Um… ih**

**Phil: I mean hi, hello.**

Dan was shocked. It was so late at night that Dan thought he was dreaming.

**Dan: Hey.**

**Phil: OMG, you answered.**

**Dan: Yeah, I did**

**Phil: Are you mad @ me?**

**Dan: No, I miss you though**

**Phil: Same**

**Phil: Are you in still in Manchester?**

**Dan: No London**

**Phil: Oh, I'm in Manchester**

**Phil: Would you want to meet up? I could come to London.**

**Phil: You probably don't want to see me, nevermind.**

**Dan: No no no.**

**Dan: I do want to see you**

**Dan: Come to London**

**Dan: I might have work**

**Phil: It's fine**

**Phil: When should I come?**

**Dan: Whenever**

**Phil: I'm going to try and get a train ticket for next week**

**Phil: Is that too soon?**

**Dan: No that's great.**

**Phil: Perfect**

Phil almost… almost jumped up and down with excitement. He really couldn't wait to see Dan, to prove that he was better now than he was before. That he could take Dan out now and wasn't cold anymore. Phil ran up to PJ, who was sitting on the couch in their apartment in Manchester.

"Well, someone's happy."

"I'm going to London next week."

"And hopefully you won't come back."

"Hey! Mean."

Dan was surprised about how even over text, Phil was so awkward. He couldn't wait to see him either.

Later that day, Phil texts Dan his ticket conformation and later that week, Dan finds himself on a noisy and crowded train platform. His earbuds were blasting some of Phil's band's music that he had never really listened to. It was really good. Dan wasn't surprised. Then the train comes whirling in and tons of people exit, Dan looks for Phil and what he remembered from Uni. Finally, he sees a tall man walking toward him. A tall man with short dyed black hair and big, dorky glasses on his face carrying a duffel bag in one hand and a guitar case in another with a backpack on his back.

"Dan? Please tell me I have the right person because otherwise that would be super awkward." Phil looks at Dan, he looked older and it seemed he had gotten hotter. Dan takes his earbuds out.

"Sorry what did you just say? I was listening to music." Phil shakes his head. "Can I carry something for you?"

"That would be great." Phil hands over his duffel bag.

"I was thinking we could stop at my flat and then go out to dinner, maybe a movie?" Phil nods, as they get into a taxi. Phil grabs Dan's hand.

"I'm so sorry for how I acted before the surgery. I hope you will see I'm a better person now."

"It's all right." The taxi driver turns on the radio and Phil's band's song were playing, Phil's face flushes. "So, your band is still going well?"

"We are on a bit of a hiatus right now, but yes, it's going really well. What do you do?"

"I'm a children's therapist."

"Good for you."

"Thanks."

"We're here." The taxi driver states. Phil pays for the taxi and they get out, getting Phil's things. They walk up a few flights of stairs to get to Dan's apartment. Dan opens the door, letting Phil walk in and following him, closing the door behind them.

"This is it."

"It's so cute."

"Thanks." The apartment had a strong minimalistic vibe to it while still having plenty of knick-knacks around. "We can go to my room, if you want."

"Dan, I wasn't expecting to sleep with you this early in the trip."

"Shut up. I meant to put your stuff down."

"Right." They put their stuff in Dan's room.

"Are you hungry? I'm quite hungry."

"Yes."

They go out to a restaurant close to Dan's flat, it was one of his favorites. They sit down at a table, chatting about life.

"My English degree is useless, I can't even spell." Dan laughs.

"At least you got something out of that music degree."

"Yeah, just a little something. I'm in a world-famous band, no big deal." They both laugh. "Ok…ok, what's your favorite movie?"

"I'm a sucker for Star Wars." Phil smiles.

"Same."

"Do you-"

"Hello, what would you like to order?" They make their orders.

"Does it ever make you sad to see children with mental health issues?"

"Wow, that got serious really fast."

"Sorry."

"No, it's fine. Uh, yeah, sometimes, but I know that I can help them."

"What's your favorite age to work with?"

"Teenagers. I love to hear their stories about soulmate angst."

"Any as bad as ours?"

"No."

"Oh."

The food comes soon, and the rest of the night is filled with light conversation.

"Do you want to see a movie or-"

"We could just go back to your apartment."

"Yeah, okay."

They walk back to the flat and sit on Dan's couch.

"May I kiss you?" Phil asks. Dan nods as he feels those familiar lips on his.

"I've missed your lips."

"Same."

"I didn't realize how much I missed you. I'm happy you are here, Phil."

"I'm happy you are here, Dan." Dan kisses Phil again.

"Why wouldn't I be here, it is my apartment."

"You just ruined the moment…I think I might turn in early, travelling makes me tired."

"But it's only nine."

"Yeah. I just need some sleep."

"Oh, ok. I'll come too then."

"You don't have to."

"I want to."

"Alright."

Phil goes into Dan's room, looking around at the fairy lights strung around and the pictures of his family on the wall and one picture of them two together. Phil doesn't even remember taking that picture. Dan enters, wrapping his arms around Phil's waist, making the later jump. Phil turns around and kisses Dan. The two changes in each other's presences, they had already seen each other naked anyway. Dan and Phil get ready for bed and then get under the covers, making out for a few minutes before becoming sleepy.

"Goodnight, Phil."

"Goodnight, Dan."

Dan rolls over to his side, not expecting to feel arms pulling him to be right against someone else's. Dan smiles, getting comfortable by butting his head on Phil's chest. Phil cards his fingers through Dan's hair until both of them fall asleep.

When Dan wakes up for work in the morning, he hears the strumming of a guitar coming from the living room. He walks into the den to see Phil playing, singing softly along to whatever song he was playing. It was a beautiful song, whatever it was.

"If you wanted me to sleep with you, you should've played last night. But now, that will have to wait until later." Dan says, coyly.

"Isn't it a little early to talk about sex, Danny."

"Ew, don't call me that."

"So, guys playing guitar turn you on? Nice to know."

"I have to go to work today."

"Oh."

"I only have like three appointments. You could make yourself at home here. I would invite you in with me, but there isn't much for you to do. I have Netflix on the tv and you probably want a shower, so um."

"I'll miss you."

"I'll miss you too. Do you want coffee?" Dan asks, walking into the kitchen.

"That would be wonderful." Phil says, putting his guitar down to join Dan in the kitchen.

"Cereal?"

"That would also be wonderful." The two eat breakfast together before Dan has to unreluctantly leave for work. 

When Dan comes back to Phil, he is tired and stressed, similar to every other day. Phil was exactly where Dan left him at the kitchen table. The only difference was Phil was typing furiously on his computer.

"Oh, you are back so soon."

"Yeah, I kind of rushed home to see you."

"Aw you didn't have to."

"What are you typing?"

"Just some stuff for the band. A newsletter." Dan walks over to Phil, kissing his head, which was still wet from a recent shower.

*

They were sitting on Dan's bed after dinner and a movie.

"I wrote you a song."

"You really want to get me in bed, don't you Lester?"

"Maybe… But I wrote this song without that motive."

"Sure, whatever. Are you going to play it for me?"

"Tomorrow." Phil says, kissing Dan's lips.

"Why did it take you so long to text me after the surgery?"

"I had some stuff to figure out."

"Like?"

"Like, why I was so mean to you? If you would even want me back? I was such an ass."

"Did you figure out the answers to any of that?"

"Yeah, I did." Phil looked at Dan, who was intently listening. "I realized that I was so mean to you because when I was intimate with you I could control you and control the outcome. However, every other time, my heart would hurt, and I would never feel right. I took it out on you. I'm sorry."

"I forgive you." They kiss again, soon it became heated. "I missed kissing you."

"Same."

"I want to something with you tonight. I'm in the mood." Dan says, putting his hands under Phil's shirt.

"Like sex?"

"Yeah." Dan kisses Phil passionately. "Unless you don't want to."

"Of course, I want to."

"Can I top? You never used to let me. I want to take care of you." Phil really didn't want to, he didn't like the idea of not being in control, but he nods, stuttering out,

"Yeah, sure, I trust you." Because he did, but as their kisses got more passionate and Dan started to unbutton Phil's clothes, he started to get increasingly uncomfortable with the idea. "Can I unbutton your shirt? I know you never liked to show your stomach." Dan nods. He had lost a lot of weight since Phil saw him last, not an unhealthy amount, but his stomach was less prominent. But Phil places a kiss to Dan's tummy, just to make him feel more comfortable. Dan smiles.

"I love you, Phil."

"I love you too."

"Are you sure you are okay with me topping?"

"Totally." Phil says, almost regretting. A voice in the back on his mind knew that Dan would make him feel good, but another part of him was filled with anxiety.

They quickly undress, and Dan starts to prep Phil, who tried not to cringe. "Phil, are you sure you are all right? You don't look very happy."

"Dan, I'm really fine. I want to have sex… and have you inside me. Yeah. Everything is fine." Phil kisses Dan's lips again.

"Ok, if you feel uncomfortable, we can stop. I won't be mad." Phil nods. "May I go inside you now?" Dan asks, putting on a condom.

"Yeah. I love you."

"Love you too."

Dan goes inside Phil and at first it felt weird and Phil was very uncomfortable, but then Dan started to move, and even though Phil was incredibly uncomfortable with bottoming, it felt good.

Afterwards, Phil didn't let Dan hold him. Sure, the sex was good, but he really didn't want to be touched anymore. Both of them unbeknownst to each other stayed awake with worries and anxieties flowing through their brains. That was up until Dan shook Phil's arm, causing him to snap out of his own thoughts to look at Dan. He was thankful the room was dark.

"Was the sex bad? Did it not feel good?" Dan asks.

"No, it wasn't."

"I made you uncomfortable. I shouldn't have continued. Fuck, I'm an idiot."

"I consented, it's really my fault I didn't stop you. I just really did not like bottoming. Something with me, I guess. "

"Can we cuddle now?" Dan asks, placing his head on Phil's chest.

"Yeah ok."

"I'm sorry again."

"Not your fault."

"You'll be sore tomorrow."

"That's alright." Phil puts his arms around Dan. "I'm so glad you're my soulmate." And like that the locked padlock on Phil's chest unlocked. But Dan was already asleep.

The next year, Phil's band goes on a world tour and Phil whisks Dan along with him. One of the stops was in Paris, France and on their day off, they go to the Pont des Arts bridge where the locks filled the railings. Even though they could not put their own locks on, Phil felt like this was the perfect place to take Dan because of their soulmate mark.

"I love it here, Phil. It's so beautiful."

"I know you would. You would get the artistic side of it."

"You're artistic!"

"Yeah in a music way."

"Look at this like a perfect C major scale."

"Someone's been reading up on their music theory."

"On the first day we met, you said you would teach me."

"Oh yeah."

"So, why'd you take me here."

"I just thought how happy I was that I found my key."

"I unlocked your heart."

"Exactly." Phil looks at the locks. "I'm not going to say being with me is going to be easy, but at least our connected hearts are ok."

"Remember the morning when you played me those songs, the ones you wrote for me?" Phil nods. "That was one of the best moments of my life. I finally felt a part of something."

So maybe Phil is skinny, a model type, a guitarist for a well-known band and maybe Dan is the less skinny therapist. But together they work together to learn more about each other as they conquer hardships to using a key to unlock a padlock on the heart.


End file.
